poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour Part 3: The Feline Festival
World Tour Part 3: The Feline Festival is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, and CartoonLover. It is also part three of the fan made story arc, World Tour. Premise Catgut, his family, Gamma, and Michelle make their way to Belgium, to keep the Festival of Cats from being ruined by Antonio the Avaricious. Plot Part One (Random clips from the previous episode play through the narration) Narrator: Previously on the Pound Puppies Show, Momo and his group stumble upon a festival held in Japan. It was no sooner that our heroes encounter Jayden, the Devil Dog of Envy. Joined by Susanoo, a samurai dog, the gang was able to complete all of the festival's games and capture Jayden. With six more Devil Dogs to capture, will the other groups suceed in their mission? Or will Count Zanzibar's dream of genocide against cats and their owners come true? Find out in today's episode of the Pound Puppies Show! (In Belgium, Antonio the Avaricious is walking through the streets. He then sits down and examines a coin.) Antonio: (Thinking) It was far back as I can remember. Yes. I remember my time as a puppy grown in a poor neighborhood. I wanted just about everything. (Flashback of a Young Antonio reading books in a library.) Young Antonio: Ah. ohh. (thinking) An orchard. Plenty of apples to sell. With that much money, I might help my family out of poverty. (Antonio closes the book and puts it in the checkout hole as He leaves the library.) Antonio: (thinking) But sadly, my older brother didn't approve of my ideas. (At a dilapidated barn, Antonio is arguing with his older brother, Julio...) Julio: Grow up, Antonio! Your ideas would never work and they never will. Young Antonio: If you'd listen more and gripe less, you'd consider it. Julio: I'm not griping, I'm being constructive. Young Antonio: Hmph. (leaves) You know nothing. Julio: What was that?! (Antonio runs away to a treetop.) Antonio! come back here! (Antonio is then seeing on the library steps, crying) Antonio: (Voice-Over) My Older brother never did like my ideas to help my family, as if he was born to hold me back. I ran away from home so he could realize how wrong he was. then... (Count Zanzibar and three troopers enter. Count Zanzibar sits next to Antonio) Count Zanzibar: Ah, Antonio the Avaricious. Young Antonio: You know My name? and what do You mean "Avaricious"? Count Zanzibar: Oh, I know all about your past, Antonio. You want to help your poverty-stricken family. However, your brother, Julio, doesn't want you to do so. Am I not correct? Young Antonio: You're right. But, who are you? Count Zanzibar: I am Count Zanzibar and I want you to become my pet for the Devil Dog Seven. Young Antonio: But, if I become your pet, what does it mean? Count Zanzibar: If you join me, you will be living the lap of luxury. Think about it! Think of the luxury you will live in! (Young Antonio smiles with greed) Count Zanzibar: No more back-braking work! No more taxes! No more worries! You will receive all of the riches in the world! Money! Power! Food! Anything you want! Young Antonio: Yes! But, what about my family? Count Zanzibar: Forget your family. If they, especially your brother, want nothing to do with you, then you will want no part of that broken-down desert of a farm. So, what do you say, Antonio? Are you in or are you out? Young Antonio: I'm in! (comes to Zanzibar as They disappear into the night.) Antonio's Father: Antonio? Antonio! Where are You?! Antonio's Mother: Come back, Antonio! (Flashback ends and Antonio laughs.) Antonio: Indeed! With my new master's help, I became the richest dog in my timeline. but how can I bring extinction of cats to be a reality? (steps on a poster.) Huh? "Tri-yearly Festival of Cats. adopt a cat for free." Yeah. with this festival ruined, People will sob instead of adopt. (Antonio looks at a rooftop and sees Gamma, Catgut, his family, and Michelle standing on it) Antonio: Well, well, well. If isn't those meddling cats. It seems that they brought one of the staff members of the pound puppy too. This should be fun. (Antonio calls Count Zanzibar) Antonio: Count Zanzibar, I found seven of the meddlers from earlier. You want me to destroy them? Count Zanzibar: (Via cell phone) No, I want you to capture them alive and bring them to me. Do you understand? Antonio: Yes, sir. first... (At the rooftop, 30 minutes later, Catgut and the others are overlooking a festival) Lee: Hey, look down there! Catgut: It's a festival. I wonder what they're celebrating? (Gamma looks around and sees Antonio down below) Gamma: (Thinking) Just as I thought. One of the Devil Dogs is here. Catgut: Should we check it out? Lee: What do you think, Mr. Gamma. Gamma: You go on ahead. I have some unfinished business to do. (Gamma lands in front of Antonio, startling him) Gamma: Surprise, surprise. Antonio: The Cyborg! Gamma: Well, it wasn't hard to find you here in Belgium. You might as well give up while you still can. Otherwise, I might want to kick your sorry backside. But, lucky for you, I'm an animal lover. So, I'll give you ten seconds to surrender. Antonio: How about I give You 3 seconds to back off, or I'll set a time bomb in the Festival of cats? Gamma: A time bomb? You'd really think I'd fall for that trick? Sorry, but I won't buy it. Antonio: And since three seconds passed... (presses a button activating the bomb which will detonate in 45 minutes.) You have 45 minutes to find it. Fail to locate it, and the Festival of Cats will go bye-bye. (As Antonio casually sits down and sticks his tongue out at Gamma, Gamma scowls) Gamma: You just don't know when to quit, do you? (Thinking) And the Festival of Cats is miles away. I won't have time to make it. And I can't let this Devil Dog get away. It seems I have no choice. (Gamma sends a telepathic message to Catgut and his family. At the Festival of Cats, Catgut, Lee, Ming, Yin, Yang, and Michelle have puppy power hovering their heads) Gamma's voice: Catgut! Can you hear me? Catgut: We hear you, Gamma. What's the matter? Gamma's voice: I have located the Devil Dog, but it seems that he won't surrender. And to make matters worse, he has set a time bomb at the festival you're at. Catgut, Lee, Ming, Yin, Yang, and Michelle: (Shocked) A time bomb?! Ming: What should we do? Gamma's voice: Find that time bomb and deactivate it. I'll deal with the Devil Dog. You have until 45 minutes. Good luck! (Puppy Power stops twinkling) Michelle: How can we find the time bomb if we don't know where it's at? Catgut: We'll have to think of something. We'll check the entire festival, but We can't let everyone here know, otherwise, That will cause a panic. Yang: But, Tao, we have until 45 minutes to find the time bomb. How can we find it. Catgut: We'll have to split into groups of two. Dad, you and mom search the north and south sides of the festival. Yang: Yes, Tao. (Yin and Yang rush off) Catgut: Ming, you and Lee search the east side. Lee: You can count on us, big brother! (Lee and Ming rush off) Catgut: Michelle, you and I will search the west side. Michelle: Understood, Catgut sweetie. Catgut: (Thinking) I just hope we find that bomb in time. (Meanwhile, Gamma and Antonio are sitting down) Gamma: Well, you're quite calm for a Devil Dog. Aren't you suppose to beat me senseless? Antonio: Normally, I'd wait until the explosion. Then, I'll make a break for it. Gamma: Not if I could help it. (Gamma and Antonio prepare for battle) Antonio: I don't care who you are, but you don't scare me. and You'd have a better chance winning the lottery than defeat Me. since I'm from the future, I know that robots hate water. so good luck getting Me! (runs off and goes into a nearby pond. Gamma shakes his head and smirks.) Gamma: You are such an amatuer. (Gamma uses his telekinetic powers to pull Antonio out of the water. Antonio is surprised) Antonio: What the..?! That's not fair! Gamma: Neither was detonating your time bomb. Oh and just to let you know, my cybernetic body and eye can withstand anything. So, don't bother diving back into that water. Antonio: And if I do...? Gamma: Then, I'll do this. (Gamma breathes ice to freeze the pond and slams Antonio with telekinesis three times) Antonio: Ouch! I Call Brutality! (Gamma puts Antonio down.) Gamma: And just to let you know, I can also stop enemies in their tracks. Antonio: Oh, really? I like to see you try, Stupid Robot. (Antonio grabs a bucket of wayer and throws water at Gamma's face. Gamma smirks and Antonio is shocked.) Gamma: Stupid dog. I'm said I'm a cyborg, which makes me half human. And Didn't I just say that water can't hurt me? By the way, thank you for the refreshment. Why don't you just chill out? (Gamma retaliates by freezing Antonio. Gamma then walks up to Antonio and grabs all of Antonio's tricks, traps, smoke bombs, weapons, etc.) Gamma: Looks like you won't need these anymore. (Antonio starts to break free.) (Gamma throws all of Antonio's stuff in the air and breathes fire, but before destroying all of Antonio's stuff, Antonio tackles Gamma making the fire go at a different direction.) Gamma: What...? Antonio: When You attempt to destroy My possessions, I call it stealing! (Antonio bites Gamma's leg. However, Gamma just laughs and Antonio is shocked again) Gamma: That didn't hurt either. All right, then! You leave me no choice! (Gamma knocks Antonio out by punching him in the head) Antonio: (Dizzy) No mommy. I don't want to go to the carrot patch. (Antonio is then unconcious) Gamma: That should shut you up for a while. (Gamma then tries to destroy all of Antonio's stuff, but His posessions are unaffected by the fire and puts Antonio in a cage) Gamma: Just as I thought. That Devil Dog's belongings are fire-proof. I know. (Gamma whistles for a garbage truck. Gamma then tosses the stuff in the truck and the truck drives off. Gamma returns to the cage where Antonio is sleeping) Gamma: And now, to get this trouble-maker back to the puppy pound. Hopefully, Catgut and the others will find that time bomb before it explodes. (Gamma, carrying the cage Antonio is in, disappears.) Part Two (Back at the festival, Catgut and the others are still looking for the time bomb. At the west side of the festival...) Catgut: 25 minutes left and we covered 42 percent of the festival. Michelle: How can we find the time bomb now? We don't have much time left! (At the south side of the festival) Yang: Still no sign of that time bomb. Yin: If we don't find that time bomb, the whole festival will be blown to pieces! (At the east side of the festival..) Lee: Hey, Ming! Look what I found! (Lee and Ming come across a miniature statue and they heard ticking inside) Ming: So, this is the time bomb! Lee: We better get it out of here or it will explode. Ming: But how can we get it out of that statue? (Catgut, Michelle, Yin, and Yang enter) Lee: Thank goodness you guys are just in time. Now, to communicate Gamma. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Gamma throws Antonio in an indestructable cell. Jayden is in there as well) Usagi: Good work, Gamma! Now, we have five more Devil Dogs to find. But, where are Catgut and the others? Fake Antonio: Six! Usagi: Wha-- Fake Antonio: What you caught was a false Antonio! (Explodes into pieces.) Gamma: Why you...! (Jayden laughs.) Jayden: Serves You right for Your merciless torture of Antonio's Robot. Gamma: Torture? I did not torture him! Jayden: Don't give Me that. You cruelly tore that Robot to pieces, disarmed the robot, froze and burned. which is called overkill. the same as torture. Holly: Torture? Gamma, We want to capture the Devil Dog Seven, to stop them from making Cats extinct, not make them miserable. If you torture them, you'd be the same as them. Gamma: (Glaring at Jayden) You--!! Jayden: Uh uh uh, didn't you say that you're an animal lover? (Puppy Power twinkles over Gamma) Catgut: Gamma, can you hear us? Gamma: Yes, I hear you. What seems to be the problem? Catgut: We found the bomb. It's on the east side of the festival. Gamma: I love to help you, Catgut, but that Devil Dog created a doll to fool me in a effort to buy time. And I don't have enough energy to teleport back to Belgium. You're on your own! Catgut: But.. Gamma... Gamma: Good luck! (Gamma leers at Jayden) Gamma: (To Jayden) I hope you're satsified. Jayden: Your friends will never deactivate that bomb. And it'll be only a matter of time before Antonio's plan becomes a success. (Gamma lunges at the cell, but Holly and Usagi hold him back) Gamma: It's a lucky thing for you that you're comfortable in that indestructable cell. Otherwise, if you wear my size, I'd tear you apart with my bare hands! Usagi: Gamma, Control Yourself! (Gamma calms down.) Jayden: Heh. Even a Cyborg like you can't do a darn thing about me. And to think, you're the world's greatest bounty hunter. Gamma: Don't test my patience further. If it weren't for Holly and Usagi, I'd tear you to pieces. (Gamma storms out) (Back at Belgium, Antonio is in a belgian restaurant.) Antonio: He he he. in a matter of minutes, Dogkind will celebrate the demise of Belgium's Cats. (checks His watch) 22 minutes, 36 seconds. but to ensure that stupid robot doesn't interfere... (picks up a cell Phone and Calls Zanzibar) Master Z. This is Antonio with new information regarding the enemy. Zanzibar: What is it? Antonio: One of staff members of Holly's Puppy Pound, Gamma, has plenty of countermeasures all over, including waterproof. However, he wasted his energy on the doll I made. Now, what shall I do to the rest of the meddlers? Zanzibar: I have a suggestion. Since You informed Me of a possible cyborg that could ruin everything, I'll tell the rest of Your colleagues how to deal with Him. but for Now, deal with those cats. Antonio: I hear You. But I suppose before I check the fireworks, I'll buy some gifts for my colleagues. Then, only then... (a Dream Sequence of Zanzibar and the other Devil Dog Sseven congratulating Antonio.) Zanzibar's voice: Nice job, Antonio. Your plan was successful. For speeding up the extinction of cats, enjoy your own empire at the vacatiion spot of Florida! (The Other devil dogs throw Antonio up and down as the sequence ends.) Antonio: Yes. But I need to be double sure. (races to the festival of Cats.) (Back at Belgium, Catgut and the others are waiting anxiously for Gamma to respond) Catgut: I can't wait anymore! I'll have to take the time bomb and get it out of here! Michelle: But, Catgut, if that bomb explodes...! Catgut: I'll take that chance. Do you know a deserted place while nobody will get hurt? Lee: There's a deserted farm a few miles from the town. I'm pretty sure nobody lives there. Catgut: Thank you, Lee. (Grabs the statue and runs off) Catgut: And if I don't make it, Ming, take good care of Lee. (As Catgut rushes into a deserted alley, far from the festival, when he bumps into Antonio who was holding bags of gifts.) Catgut: Oh, I'm sorry. Antonio: It's okay-- (Catgut and Antonio double take) Catgut and Antonio: YOU?! Antonio: It's bad enough that my robot had to suffer at the hands of the Cyborg, but now I have to deal with you! And you'll never deactivate that time bomb, because I'm the only one who knows the code to deactivate it. Catgut: (Smirking) You do, huh? Well, then... (Catgut shows his claws) Catgut: How about you be a good little Devil Dog and tell me the deactivation code or I'll claw you to pieces. Antonio: (Feigns being scared) Is that supposed to scare me? Catgut: No. This is! (tries to claw Antonio's face, but the Devil Dog puts on a mask representing dollar signs on the eyes and a big smirk to protect Himself.) OW! What's that mask made out of, Wood? Antonio: Yes. And with only 2 minutes left. How will You destroy Me? Catgut: Actually... (Catgut grabs hold of Antonio) Antonio: What the...?! What are you doing? Part Three Catgut: If I'm going down, you're coming with me. Antonio: (Shocked) You wouldn't! Catgut: Oh. I would. And we have only one minute and forty-five seconds to spare. So, it's your choice. Are you going to tell me the deactivation code or not? (Antonio feels uneasy) Catgut: One minute and thirty-seven seconds... (Antonio grows nervous as He tries to call Zanzibar for Help) Catgut: One minute and ten seconds... Antonio: Count! One of the meddlers won't let Me leav, and I'm in the range of the bomb! I need help! (Antonio's sweat pours down his head.) Zanzibar: Hmph. You have to accept casualties, in the grand scheme of things. For now on, Avaricious, you're on your own. Antonio: But-- (Zanzibar hangs up.) He... hung up. Catgut: Forty seconds... Antonio: Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! I'll tell you! (Catgut walks up to the statue and opens the hatch where the time bomb is in) Catgut: Now, what's the deactivation code? Antonio: The deactivation code is 2 8 2 7 4 2 3. on a keypad it would stand for Avarice. (Catgut enters the code and the time bomb is deactivated. Catgut and Antonio sigh with relief) Catgut: And now, for some unfinished business. Our battle. (Catgut goes into a fighting stance again, but Antonio doesn't.) Antonio: No. I surrender. since the Count wouldn't help me, I give myself up. Next Episode Preview Lanford: This is absotively cool! I've never been to Hollywood before. Martin: Look at all the movie studios. Bartrand: Nyah nyah! Catch me if you can! Tony: Look! It's Bartrand the Boastful! Jewel: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show, World Tour Part 4: Tony's Wrath. Daisy: I wonder what that title means by "Tony's Wrath"? Cooler: We'll see. Nose-Marie: (to audience) Will You? Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Catgut Category:Fan made episodes starring Ming